poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: Hoopa and The Clash of Ages)
Here is the ending scene where Hoopa has to fix the tower first, then go back to Arche Valley and Nikolai becomes the newest member of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (Later everyone are transported to the ring that takes them to the destructive Dahara Tower) Emerl: Now you can come out. Hoopa: (Pops out of the ring) Ali Hoopa Ring! (Then the ring comes back to Hoopa's chest) Zoe Orimoto: Good to see Hoopa can finally travel through it's ring. Mimi Tachikawa: That was so cute! Flurr: That was cool. Magnifo: I'm so happy, Hoopa can finally go through it's own ring! Krader: I'm so happy too! Flain: Me, too dudes! Ken Ichijouji: Everyone are happy to see Hoopa finally past throught the ring. Meray: Finally our wishes has been granted! Meltus: It was! Isn't that right Baraz? Baraz: Right. Great-Grandfather, I hope that you are pleased. Discord: I hope so too. Fluttershy: Your Great-Grandfather was happy to see this. Kristoff: Yeah. Clemont: Now you can use the ring to return to Archee Valley. Alvin: '''That's a good idea! '''Jinky: '''Cool! '''Diddy Kong: Now let's go. Hoopa: Hoopa can't go back yet. Donkey Kong: You can't? Gilda: '''How come? '''Emerl: What do you mean? Davis Motomiya: Then what are you going to do? Hoopa: Hoopa fix this first. Ash Ketchum: '''You will. '''Discord: Yeah, Hoopa is such a good friend. Flain: Yeah. Tails: I get it. Hoopa can fix the tower first, then you can go back to Archee Valley. Torts: '''Yeah, that's right! '''Koichi Kimura: Your going to fix the tower first. Then you can go back to the Valley. Hoopa: Leave it to Hoopa! Trixie: '''Good idea. '''Twilight Sparkle: Good luck with that. Forx: '''Beep Beep! '''Kramm: Let's construct the tower. Wuzzo: Good point. Krader: So then, Let's work together. Shuff: Good idea. Seismo: Let's work! Kramm: Then let's rebuild this tower. Wuzzo: Let's do this! Gox: We'll catch with you guys when we're done building the tower. Davis Motomiya: '''Hope we can see you again. '''Koji Minamoto: '''Okay, Thanks reminding us. '''Koichi Kimura: When you guys are done, you'll catch us up so we can continue our journey. Simon: '''So we better get going. '''Gilda: '''You got that right. '''Veemon: '''That was a cool adventure. '''Mordecai: Nikolai, thanks for helping us out. Nikolai: No problem. And thanks to you all for saving my life from Natalia, along with the Villains. Twilight Sparkle: Your welcome. Matt Ishida: Another mission is complete. Gabumon: We could've save the city without you. Theodore: '''I know that right. '''Teslo: '''Yep, Sure does! '''Flain: You did a good job dude. Emerl: Nikolai, I want to say this but. (Gives him a SUPS1 badge) Will you join us? Nikolai: Yes. I will! Kari Kamiya: That's great! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Ash Ketchum: I knew you can join us, since we miss you so much, Nikolai. Pikachu: Pika! T.K. Takaishi: (Giggles) We really like you, Nikolai. Joy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Disgust: Good idea. Sadness: I like that. Fear: Me, too. Anger: Nikolai is cool. Henry Wong: You did it! Terriermon: Yahoo! Renamon: Congratulations. Rika Nonaka: Yeah. Sora Takenouchi: We're so proud of you. Flain: Congratulations! Vulk: That was amazing! Zorch: '''So to my cousins! '''Burnard: Thanks guys! Meltus: '''That's so great! '''Flamzer: Awesome! Kraw: Nikolai joins us! Slumbo: Alright! Flurr: He did it! Spongebob: Alright, Nikolai! Elsa the Snow Queen: Welcome to the Team Robot member. Anna: We really like you. Lunk: Welcome Nikolai! Chilbo: You joined us. Snoof: As becoming a newest member. Krog: '''Of Team Robot! '''Emerl: '''Welcome to the newest member. Nikolai. '''Tai Kamiya: Your in luck! Agumon: '''That's what I'm talking about! '''Davis Motomiya: Awesome job! Takato Matsuki: '''Chill guys, we can do this! '''Guilmon: '''Yeah, your on! '''Takuya Kanbara: That's right, Let's make things fun! Nikolai: I will always have a good time on your journey. Jeanette: '''Yeah, that's right. '''Eleanor: '''And will be a good members of team robot. '''Brittany: '''And we did lots of adventuring. '''Hoopa: '''Ashkan lots of luck with getting your wish. Pokémon mister! '''Serena and Bonnie: Mister? Volectro: What does Hoopa mean Mister? Teslo: Wait, does he mean? Sunset Shimmer: Does it mean by... Ash Ketchum: You mean Pokémon Master. Teslo: '''(Laughs) That's right! '''Hoopa: Oh, yeah! (Repeats) Pokémon mister! (As everyone laughs, the camera goes up to see a cloudy image of Arceus as the movie ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes